


Foreign Lands

by nkitty29



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Cliche, Jealousy, M/M, One Shot, there's one curse word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 08:11:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19866337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nkitty29/pseuds/nkitty29
Summary: Tamaki watches Kyouya and another...and he feels.





	Foreign Lands

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1; Foreign Lands

Tamaki frowned as he watched his current fiancé and ex-fiancé continue chat away. _No care in the world._ He leaned back on the bar top as he tried to relax and clear his gloomy thoughts. His violet eyes narrowed as he continued to stare at Kyouya and Éclair.

They looked good together. _Too good._

They were radiating with elegance, beauty, and coolness. _A rightful king and queen. Gods._

Despite neither was smiling, their eyes gave away the pleasure they were having _without him._

Did they even notice his absence? He left to the toilet over fifteen minutes. _I could have been dead!_

The blond took a deep breath to calm himself. _Remember you are on holiday…_

Tamaki and Kyouya were holidaying in Spain. They were scouting the country as a possible wedding destination. It was between sunny Spain and luxurious Luxembourg. Tamaki was feeling Spain, but now…not so much.

By mere chance, they bumped into _her royal highness_ Éclair Tonnerre. There were no ill feelings toward the woman. _Really!_ After the disaster at Ouran, they all formed an amiable relationship maybe even friendship. He was grateful for the care she provided to his mother when he was not there. And Kyouya had her penned as a business associate in his little black book.

_Connections connections…_  
  
The brunette was always watching for his business interests even on holiday, but always made time for Tamaki. The blond knew better to doubt Kyouya’s love and devotion.

_But…ugh!_ Tamaki couldn’t shake off this jealousy, this dislike, and petty anger toward the beautiful French woman. This was so foreign for him. Usually he was the one causing these horrid emotions.

_Did she just lean in closer to his Kyouya?!_ The blond twitched and his heart fell. He bounced off the bar top and walked back to their table. _He was Daddy. He was calm. He was King. He was-_

Oh, they were speaking in German. _Lovely._ Oh how they made that language sound so seductive!

_Trading secrets, love confessions, plotting to run away, frame him for some murder, take his company, and create a global empire. They are too perfect for each other. Soon they will plan their own wedding, maybe in Austria, Kyouya originally wanted to get married there, and then they would fuck and have an army of adorable but ruthless children and and and-_

“Tamaki?”

A warm smooth hand slipped _oh so perfectly_ into his trembling one. Fingers entwined so gently and then there was a reassuring squeeze.

The bitterness was fading.

He blissfully fell onto Kyouya’s lap with a fool’s grin.

“Mademoiselle Tonnerre just offered us her private villa in Ibiza for our honeymoon.” Kyouya said as he nuzzled Tamaki’s neck. He hummed as he felt Tamaki relaxed against him.

Éclair rose an elegant eyebrow at the rare public display by the Ootori. Oh, he was just right for the official Suoh heir.

She smiled. “Or you may stay there for the remainder of your trip.” There was no malice but genuine delight in her voice.

“I was telling Mrs. Suoh-Ootori…” She teased…oh how Tamaki lit up at that. “…of how I went to great lengths for privacy.” Tamaki would sworn he saw her wink, but she is too posh for that right?

Tamaki felt Kyouya’s fingers dance on his thigh. _Ah…maybe naughty things were said in German_.

He tilted his head to meet the dark gaze of his fiancé. Those grey eyes held promises that washed away any insecurities left.

“Merci Éclair.”


End file.
